ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christian superhero action family comedy film directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, Dustin Hoffman and Willem Dafoe. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, TobyMac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. Plot The film begins in the city of Bumblyburg during the night as a mysterious figure is standing on top of a building until he notices a group of robbers who are running away from the cops. He follows the criminals to a dark alley. Introducing himself as LarryBoy, he successfully catches the thieves and literally leaves them hanging by the police station. Officer Scooter Carrot barely catches a glimpse of the hero before he disappears into the night. The next day, as various citizens discuss LarryBoy's methods and the city's crime rate, resident billionaire Larry the Cucumber is goofing off at the bakery with Pa Grape, who is taking a day off from the Bumblyburg Fire Department, and Mr. Lunt, who is on his lunch break. Larry hears that his butler Alfred Asparagus is waiting outside for him and rushes to his limousine. He reads a newspaper article about LarryBoy as Alfred tells him that a surprise visit has been arranged for the evening. A few hours later at the Larry Manor, Larry watches the news and worries about what the city thinks about him fighting crime. His thoughts are interrupted when retired superhero Bok Choy arrives at the mansion. He praises Larry for trying to defend Bumblyburg and offers to help him achieve greatness as a superhero. Larry accepts the offer and thanks Bok Choy for the endorsement. One night, shortly after Larry leaves town with his new mentor, the police are trying to stop a group of criminals from breaking out of prison, but to no avail. The criminals are introduced to Awful Alvin, a mad scientist responsible for the breakout. He explains his plan to conquer Bumblyburg and recruits them to join his personal army in exchange for running rampant in the streets. Larry meets with Bok Choy outside of Bumblyburg and shows him his custom-made superhero outfit while explaining the meaning behind the plungers. His tutor is confused by this, but decides to help him regardless. After training for a few months, Larry returns home to find the city in chaos. Alfred introduces him to a new hideout and a special vehicle built underneath the Larry Manor. He explains that Awful Alvin seized control of Bumblyburg when his new partners hospitalized the mayor. LarryBoy sees this as an opportunity to prove himself to his doubters. That evening, he takes his new car, the LarryMobile, out for a test drive as Alfred instructs him from the LarryCave. He sees some of Awful Alvin's cronies causing trouble and defeats them with ease. He takes them to the police station, where the cops are discussing what they can do to save Bumblyburg. Scooter catches sight of LarryBoy heading to his LarryMobile and confronts him. LarryBoy explains his methods and Scooter suggests that an alliance with the police could help him clean up the streets. The latter refuses, claiming that he works alone, but the officer tells him to at least consider. As weeks go by, LarryBoy continues taking out criminals on his own while gaining the attention of everyone in town, be it positive or negative. Awful Alvin soon learns about LarryBoy and isn’t too pleased. One night, following an argument with Alfred about whether he’s trying to stop crime or silence critics, LarryBoy goes out on patrol and comes face to face with Awful Alvin and his inanimate sidekick Lampy. Alvin brags about how he made a name for himself and insults LarryBoy for trying to stand up against him. This causes a fight to break out between them. LarryBoy almost gets the better of Alvin before getting assaulted by the latter’s newly-built robots. Alvin escapes just before the cops show up to take out his contraptions. LarryBoy reluctantly thanks them before leaving. The next day, Larry and Alfred visit a recovering Mayor Blueberry, whose words remind Larry why he wanted to fight crime in the first place. Feeling motivated, Larry promises her that the city will be in better shape soon. He suits up and races to the police station to accept Scooter’s offer. The partnership between the superhero and the police leads to fewer robots in the city, much to Alvin‘s fury. Sometime afterwards, Alvin turns Lampy into a dangerous weapon. Accompanied by Mayor Blueberry and Bok Choy, LarryBoy and Scooter lead the citizens in a fight against the remaining criminals. LarryBoy gets into a one-on-one battle with Awful Alvin, declaring himself as a hero and ultimately ending the lunatic’s reign of terror towards at the city. With Awful Alvin and his minions arrested, the citizens begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry awards him with the key to the city and Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him. Bok Choy even announces plans for a superhero class at the Bumblyburg Community College and invites LarryBoy to join when it’s ready. The plunger-headed hero continues fighting crime in Bumblyburg while gaining more recognition. One night, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, Awful Alvin and Lampy share a cell together. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's butler and best friend. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy’s efforts. * Dustin Hoffman as Bok Choy, a retired superhero who trains LarryBoy. * Willem Dafoe as Awful Alvin the Onion, a mad scientist and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, Additional Voices * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Additional Voices * Phil LaMarr - TBA * Khary Payton - TBA * Tress MacNeille - Mayor Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, Additional Voices * Steven Blum - Policeman #2 * Patrick Seitz - Samuel Squash * Roger Craig Smith - Chris Radishfield * Karen Strasman - Poison Pineapple * Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero Tomabot * Caitlin Glass - Cammy Cucumber * Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 * Rob Paulsen - Ichabeezer, Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Additional Voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, Additional Voices * Michelle Ruff - Crimson Veggie * Cindy Robinson - Queen Banaryl * Josh Gad - TBA * Josh Keaton - TBA * Adam McArthur - TBA Credits Notes/Trivia * The film was created to thank many VeggieTales and LarryBoy fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events begin less than two years prior to the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space, and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. * The movie includes elements from LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, such as Awful Alvin being the main antagonist and Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. * The episode LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows hinted that LarryBoy and Awful Alvin knew each other beforehand. This film reveals their history. * The writers considered creating a new villain, but decided to use Awful Alvin instead due to fan support. * After his conversation with the prisoners he helped escape, Awful Alvin does his Villainous Dance of Villainy. * There are moments in the film where LarryBoy battles against tornadoes and parking violations as a reference to his character bio on the original LarryBoy website. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * In one scene, LarryBoy’s phone number is featured on a poster for anyone who wants to contact him during the day. This could explain why Mayor Blueberry assumed that Larry could contact LarryBoy in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. * The film takes inspiration from a few Batman films while also trying to be its own thing. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. ** This is the first time in VeggieTales history since Beauty and the Beet ''that the original designs for the ''VeggieTales characters were used. * The key to the city would be seen at the LarryCave in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple. * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other fictional superheroes tend to deal with. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and smoke bombs. * This film was released to celebrate the anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode--he states that he didn't feel special as a kid--as well as an old interview written by Mike Nappa, who would later write the book LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad. * This movie marks the very first time LarryBoy's beginnings were mentioned. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India worked together to create the main 3D animated sequences for the movie, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation works on the 2D animated flashback sequences. * During the credits, there are pictures based on some of LarryBoy’s adventures that took place after the events of the film. * The official DVD release includes an animated short explaining how Larry got a job as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, soundtracks and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film and is the second LarryBoy video game to be released, with the first one being LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (based on the episode). * Voice Actors who work on Capcom products, such as Patrick Seitz, Caitlin Glass, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch, Roger Craig Smith and others, provide their voices in the film. ** In fact, as a reference, the might between Awful Alvin and LarryBoy is similar to how Ryu fought against M. Bison. * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. * A soundtrack and a novelization were released to promote the movie. * This is the second VeggieTales movie to be distributed by Universal Pictures, with the first one being The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Nephelodeon's ideas Category:3D animation